Ice Queen, heir to the dark
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: Hermione Riddle Granger, heir to the dark throne. Join her in her journey to power while she herself learns to control her own...magic and abilities with certain elements
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I don't own the idea of Frozen (just in case people assume i am inspired my that movie).**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

No one would belive me if I told you that I am born from the union of twoo completely different persongs and a curse. My mother, brave and intelligent, always seeking for the good of humanity married my father, intelligent and cunning, who would do everything in his power to get what he wants. but due to their oddity and a series of events, a curse was placed on my mother's womb while I was in there.

My name is Hermione Riddle Granger, daughter of Rowena Granger and Tom Riddle, heir to the dark throne, friends with Harry Potter (my father's nemesis) and Ronald Wessley, member of the Order of Phoenix and most important of all...brightest witch of my age.

Before Hogwarts

"How can a baby nearly kill me!" my father, Voldemort, complained for the fifht time this hour "Hermione, my precious daughter, when you meet this child you shall hate him"

I saw a death eater, whose name I couldn't remember, staring at me then to my father.

"My lord" he said bowing politely before sitting up straight "I don't think the young lady understands what you are saying...she is barely 4 month old"

_Finally someones notices my lack of understanding to big words _I whimpered

"My lady, do you wish to eat?" he asked "I shall seek for your mother"

I saw him leave. Few minutes had passed and my mom hadnt arrived. My father kept on ranting. I started crying.

"Hermione, dont worry my child, mommy is here" i heard my mom but I couldnt see her. I felt warm hands grabbing me from my crib and I lashed out the coldness in me "Hermione, is mom"

I wailed more. "Tom she cant see me! Tom STOP TALKING ABOUT HOW A CHILD DEFEATED AND HELP ME WITH YOUR CHILD!" her scream made me stop crying. It was a normal occurance of me losing my sense of sight. It normally occured when I started crying or the cold in me lashes out.

I saw the shadow of two persons in front of me, i was about to star crying again when I heard my father say "She knows to trust no one when she is blinded"

"Hermione, mommy is to feed you okay?" I saw the smallest move towards me "Can you see mommy?"

I blinked once and mommy picked me up to breast feed me **(a/n: dont complain if it sounds to crude, which is not, but I didnt know what else to put) **Slowly I could see normally, I completely relax on my mother's grasp.

"There you go" she whisper "mommy is not hurt and daddy is not talking"

1 year later

_mommy, mommy is hurt "_DADDY!" I screamed reaching my mother cold body, I was confuse I didnt touch mommy.

"Hermione..." she whipsered "mommy loves you, remember that" I started crying not understanding what was happening. Mommy kept repeating those words _'mommy loves you Hermione' _

"My lady" I saw Fluffly man rushed to my mother body. I didnt want him to touch my mommy uncontrollably snow particles started accumalating around Fluffy man.

"Hermione, stop, my lady I am trying to help" he said softly.

"Mommy is hurt!" I started crying, every snow particles froze in mid air. A door slammed opened and I was in the air held by strong arms pulled away from my mother. Father was there by her side but turned towards me.

"Hermione, go with Greyback, daddy will be there soon" he said. "Greyback, if something happens to my daughter you will pay dearly"

I blinked and mommy or daddy weren't there. "My lady, please do not start crying"

"Fluffly?" I asked. He turned me around to face him but I was losing my sight "I cant see..."

"Dont worry, my lady" He grunted when he opened a door "You are safe now"

I dont know for how long I was blind but by the time I recover my eye sight Daddy was sitting beside me. "Daddy...mommy hurt?" I asked, looking around for my mother.

"Mommy is in a beautiful place" he answered caressing my hair. I teared up "Mommy went bye bye?" My father nodded and I couldnt stop my tears from flowing

"My lord, sorry to interrumpt" a blond death eater enter the room looking at me intesinly.

"Leave us Lucious" my father snarled, his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal color, brownish gree "Whatever it is can wait"

However that man did not leave. "Daddy...he not leaving" I whispered.

"Ignore him Mya" he whispered back "He wont know the danger that lies here with you like this"

I nodded _Mommy is gone...I want mommy _"Did me hurt mommy?"

"No! Why would you say that?" Voldemort exclaimed

"Mommy was cold..." I whimpered

Dad seemed to realized why I though I hurt mommy. "Mya...mom was hurt protecting you from people that she thought were her friends"

I was crying. I didnt care if the blond man was in the room but he did not lose his mommy that day.

Later that day

I was walking around this new place, it was huge! Before we came here, we used to live in my Grandfather manor near the ocean (it belonged to my mother). I saw a door was open and me being curious decided to approach it.

There stood my father and the blond man that was in room covered in snow, I couldnt help but let a giggle escape. Both men turned around and I stood there innocently.

"This place HUGE!" I exclaimed wailing my arms in the arm to emphazise my point. Father smiled and nodded but the blond man glared at me. Fluffy was in the room too.

"Do not glare, Lucious" Fluffy said grinning "You wont be covered in snow next time"

"Fluffy! Me want to explowe" I said. He grabbed me and placed me on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" I waved to by Daddy and left to explore the manor.

4 years later

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the boy sitting on my chair

"Draco and you?" he sneered back

"Hermione, you…" I said pointing to the chair "are on my seat".

He looked down then back at me "So?"

I glare at him "DAD" I yelled "BRING LUCY WITH YOU!"

My father enter the room with Lucious, who paled when he saw his son. His son, Draco, look just like him. Not only pale skin, blond hair perfectly comb and short (not longs like Lucious) and grey blue eyes, but also the arrogant smirk.

"Draco, you are sitting on the young lady's chair" Lucious said looking to my father then me fearfully; yet, Draco did not move. Instead he made himself a lot more comfortable, I heard my father chuckling.

The temperature of the room was dropping and fast. _So much for having control _I turned around and left the room after making frost form around the chair "Don't let the frost bite"

Ever since my mother's death I spent most of the day locked in my room, there I could let the concern leave.

'Hermione, sweetie, what happen?' there stood my mother or what was left of her 'Did Tom do something again?'

I was tearing up at the mention of my father "No, he just keeps talking about this Harry Potter and Lucy brought his son!"

'Lucious has a son?' my mother questioned. I nodded. There was a knock on my door vanished. _She always does that… _

"My lady? May I come in?" Dolohov asked

"No, you may not!" I asnwered hiding in my closet. The door creaked open.

"My lady, what ails you?" he asked from outside my closet

"My father hate me" I whimpered _I NEED TO STOP CRYING _I heard him sighed

"Dolov, you not cold?" I asked opening the closet a little bit. He sat there, his back turned towards me, with a fluffy coat.

"No, my lady, I am covered in furs" he saw me with no coat "are you not cold?"

I shook my head "It never bother me"

I looked around my room. In the middle lay a bed with white and royal blue covers, besides the bed was a full lenght bookshelf -from wall to wall, the carpet of the room was midnight blue and infront of a fire place, besides the windown that led to the balcony, stood a redish couch and a greenish blue loveseat. Looking behind me, was the walkthrough closet with the bathroom beside it. _You can enter the bathroom thinking it was the closet _

"My lady"

"Greyback"

"FLUFFY!"

He chuckled "my lady, dinner is served"

I walked down the stairs, growling _I think I make Fenrir proud _"Ah my daughter" I mentally rolled my eyes to my father need of acting like a ...father when guests are around.

"Father" I greeted sitting down, beside me was Draco Malfoy. At least he realized my status in this group.

"You are his daughter?!" he whispers. I nodded looking in front of me.

"Let us begin with dinner" the dark lord announced "As you all know, young Harry has presented his act of magic, meaning that Hogwarts will accept him. My fellows, let us not this second chance for power be wasted. Lucious, your son will do his best to befriend Harry Potter when he enters Hogwarts and you my dear child should try as well"

_I will not befriend Harry Potter because you told me to! _

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Cliff Hanger? xD <strong>

**Hope you like it, sorry about the whole time skipping. First Harry Potter fanfic OMG **


	2. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I don't own the idea of Frozen (just in case people assume i am inspired my that movie).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"You must be Harry Potter" Draco said extending his hand towards the black haired boy "I asure you that there are better friends than this...kind of...red haired people"

"I think I can tell just fine" he replied

_Nice try Draco... _"Come along now, the sorting will begin"

We followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall, lots of students -new students- gawk at the enchanted ceiling. I refrained myself from making a smart. Whispers around us made me slightly nervous.

"Potter, Harry"

The hat took a while to sort Harry into Gryffindor. "Riddle, Hermione" ..."Forgive me, Granger Hermione"

I walked to the wooden stool and sat, my vision was temporally blinded by the hat. _**Ah! I see ice around you, are you not but the cursed heir of the Dark Lord? Fret not my dear, for it is you that will free this world from his fear. The balance will unbalance. Your brain belongs to RavenClaw, your skills to Slytherin, your honesty to Hufflepuff and your heart belongs to Gryffindor. Your heart is where your house is... **_"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Imagine fathers reactions when he is notified that his daughter is a gryiffindor _I smiled at my table that cheered for all the new members of their house. I looked at Harry, he seemed extremely awkward with the amount of attention he was receiving. "Hi" I said smiling "You must be this Harry Potter everyone is talking about" He nodded "I don't see the fuss, honestly you were just a baby..."

"Finally someone that understands" Harry commented relaxing his shoulders for a little while before wincing "Who is that man talking to Professor Quirrel?"

"I can see that you already met our DADA teacher" Percy joined our conversation "He is talking to Professor Snape, Head House of Slytherin"

"What does he teaches" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Potions, but he has being after the DADA position for years" I look at her incredulously. 'For years?' he mouthed.

"May I have your attention please" Professor Dumbledore called our attention "There are a few rules I would like to say before we all head off to the land of dreams"

The hall got quite "First of all, the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden. This year the third floor is off limits for those who does not seek a painful death"

_painful death? in Hogwarts? _I search for Draco in the crowd at the same time I follow everyone else to the common room. I sighed when I only got a glimpse of him heading to the dungeons

_'Hermione, you and Draco must work together...but at the same time alone' _

_'Draco, my daughter is not well known due to her ...supposedly link to me' father hesitated 'that and the whole doubt of her blood pureness regarding her Granger side'_

_'What are you suggesting? That she is not your daughter?' Draco asked looking shocked_

_'She is, but not to the entire world' _

**Hi! Cliff Hanger? xD **

**Hope you like it, sorry that is short, Ill try to make the next chapter longer. KEY WORD: try**


	3. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I don't own the idea of Frozen (just in case people assume i am inspired my that movie).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Honestly, someone up there enjoyed seen me suffering. This morning has not been a good one and now Severus Snape has decided to taunt all Gryffindor's, I included, for his own cheer purpose. _He is doing this like a cover, no one can know about his alliance to the dark' _.

"Who can tell me how to brew a polypotion juice?" he asked looking around "someone that is not Miss. Know it all"

I glared at him fiercely that even if ice formed it would be melted instantaneously. Since no one answered his question he left us for homework a two meter **(i dont remember how it was called...)** essay of Polypotion juice about its origin, effects, ingredients for next class, meaning tomorrow. Thankfully it was time for lunch, we all try to hide our urge to leave the class.

"Can you believe what he just did! I am telling you, he is capable of pampering his snakes even they are murdering us in front of him" I heard Ron comment.

_That's a little exagerated _"How do you know about that?"

"My brothers" he replied not glancing my way, thankfully he did not got the chance of seen my eye roll. _Of course, he knows everything from his reliable siblings _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, sorry that is super short, Ill try to make the next chapter longer. KEY WORD: try. I really had no clue what else to write, the next chapter is going to be the continuation ! SORRY <strong>


End file.
